


Why Not Giving Archaeologist Coffee In the Morning Can Be a Good Thing

by llewellynprince



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Coffee, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llewellynprince/pseuds/llewellynprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron finds out what happens when Daniel doesn't get his morning coffee!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not Giving Archaeologist Coffee In the Morning Can Be a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except the situation I put them in and the coffee I stole from Daniel!
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are welcome!
> 
> Beta'd by bugchicklv (way back in the day when I wrote it originally!)
> 
> I originally had this posted to fanfiction.net, but I just found AO3 after being away from writing for several years and I am in the process of rewriting and transferring my projects!

In hindsight, Cameron should have listened when everyong warned him. Really, it was only his inherent need to be stubborn and who would really believe that a civilian could actually be that bad? No one, that’s who! 

Even the other soldiers at the base admitted they hadn't believed it at first, though to be fair, they had warned him after that. And Sam, Sam had been just as scary. Seriously, the other soldiers had actually marked off that time of the month on the calendars just so they new when to avoid her. Cameron was waiting to see what happened when she found the calendars. 

Hammond and now Landry made sure there was always fresh coffee and chocolate everyday just because of the two of them. No one actually complained about that part though, because SGC Generals only got the best and that meant Starbucks coffee and Godiva chocolate for everyone and wow! That felt good...

Really though, when he'd woken up this morning and taken his standard military shower, put on his standard issue BDUs and started his not-so-standard military job, he had not been planning on having a slightly geeky…okay really geeky archeologist attempt to suck his brain out through his cock and then proceed to fuck him through the wall. Not that he was complaining, because he wasn't, seriously put that on the record, not complaining. Daniel really knew how to use his tongue and oh god! He’d had no idea his nipples were so sensitive. Then again, no one had ever paid them half as much attention as Daniel was right now. Teeth and tongue and hot breath and cold air and they were swollen and throbbing, sending sparks of pleasure straight to his dick.

He tightened his grip on the shelf above him, it was all he could do at this point. Just hang on and thank god Daniel's shelves were nail, screwed, and glued to the wall by some very talented engineers because if they hadn't been they would have fallen along time ago. And then they would have had to go through the really embarrassing experience of explaining what had happened when everyone from all over the base came running to Daniel's aide, because they would. Daniel had opened the Stargate, changed everyone’s lives. Over protective didn’t quite cover it. It didn’t help the Daniel was also a trouble magnet of the highest power.

He made a sound, a torn half gasp half gurgle that didn’t do anything to actually express how turned on he was, and arched his back. Throwing his head back so hard it bounced right back off the shelf as Daniel slammed into him again. He let out a low keening sound that he would deny making until his death, because his feet weren’t touching the ground anymore. The force of Daniel’s thrusts keep him off the ground, suspended between the shelves he was hanging on to and being speared on Daniel’s throbbing cock. Jesus, Daniel had great aim for a civilian, if his ability to unerringly hit Cameron’s prostate on every trust was anyway to judge.

Cameron’s blood roared in his veins, so loud that it was all he could hear. His toes were curled so tightly his feet were starting to cramp, his ass was going numb from being half on a table that was normally full of artifacts. He tried to do something, to bring his legs up around Daniel’s waist, to tilt his head to kiss some part of the man currently lifting him a few inches with every thrust, but he couldn’t. He’d lost control of everything and it was a heady, vastly overwhelming experience. His eyes fell shut and he let his head fall back, only to knock it against the shelf again. He was going to have a concussion by the time this was over. Not that he cared.

Daniel had one hand gripping his ass, there was no way he was going to be able to sit down for a while, and his other hand was holding his opposite leg wide open, leaving Cameron exposed for the fucking of his life. Not that Cameron had much to compare it with, he'd never so much as kissed another guy before this morning, but apparently Daniel didn't discriminate between sexes when he was pissed and all it took for Cameron to consider consider switching sides was a proper fuck. Not that Cameron cared; he didn't care about much actually at this point. The only thing that mattered was the way Daniel's thick, hot cock rocked into him with each thrust, splitting him open with fire and hitting that spot inside of him that caused fireworks to go off behind his eyelids. Daniel was grunting against his chest, alternating between biting and sucking on his neck and nipples and there was no way was he going to be able to hide those hickeys.

“Daniel, fucking Christ! Oh,” he moaned as Daniel pulled almost all the way out and gave a powerful thrust back in. It was hard enough to make the sturdy shelves shake like a rookie at his first day of basic training. “Oh fuck, please!” Cameron was begging, shamelessly and with everything he had, anything to keep Daniel moving. 

The muscles in Daniel's arms and shoulders flexed under his shirt , a soft, worn tee-shirt that did nothing to hide the fact that Daniel was surprisingly built for a civilian geek.

Over the rush he heard someone whimper and whoa! There was no way was that him, but Daniel's mouth was occupied with chewing on the tendons in his neck so maybe it was? "OH FUCK!" Daniel's fingers had crawled around and started massaging the area where his cock disappeared into Cameron's body and he bit his lip and whimpered. He was so fucking full and Daniel’s calloused fingers were stroking the sensitive skin stretched around the archaeologist’s cock making Cameron squirm even though he couldn’t go anywhere. Daniel shifted, lifting Cameron and just dropping him back onto his cock, impaling him and “Fucking jesus Christ!” Cameron couldn’t think of a word to describe it. Sweat dripped down Daniel's face and his breathing was labored, great gasps of air at random intervals and muttered curses and other things Cameron can't make out but he thinks he heard his name a few times. Cameron squeezed his eyes closed as he felt the build up at the base of his spin or somewhere, everywhere. And then it was just a blinding white light and an insane rush of pleasure as he came with a half scream half sob that may have been Daniel’s name at some point. His cock was still jerking as he felt his inner muscles clamping around Daniel’s cock and then that final brutal thrust and a splash of heat where Cameron had never felt it before. It was almost enough to make him come again. Daniel gave a few final thrusts, riding out their orgasms, before he pulled out and let Cameron fall back against the desk. Slowly he let go of the pipe, sliding down and damn that lower shelf was cold and fuck, his ass was sore, but in a good way, a really good way. It was the kind of good pain that reminded him there was no way in hell he was going to be able to walk right for while, but every time he sat down he was going to remember exactly what caused it and damn if that wasn't reason enough to do it all over again. Cameron could feel Daniel’s release sliding down his thighs and that was enough to start his libido back up. 

Wow, they hadn't been kidding when they said Daniel got scary when you got between the archaeologist and his first cup of coffee.

Daniel muttered something and Cameron’s pleasure addled braining took a second to catch up. Coffee, Daniel was muttering about coffee, of course he was, putting his clothes back together and wandering out of the office towards the mess hall. 

Cameron barely remembered to tuck himself back into his pants and straighten his uniform before he stumbled after the archaeologist.

He was soooo stealing Jackson's coffee again tomorrow morning.


End file.
